


Pretty Things

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Marvin pays good money for a special night out.





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



> Read the tags please.

* * *

A wine glass sits empty on the bedside table.

“Was it good?”

Ashley looks up. She sits at the edge of the bed. Her hands on her fidgeting knees. “Yes, Mr. Crosby.”

Call me Marvin, pretty thing.”

“Yes Mr. Cro-“ she hides a blush. “I mean Marvin.”

He sits next to her, thick fingers rubbing the hem of her red and black pleated skirt. “Did you have class today?”

She blushes again. “Um no. I just didn’t have any other clean clothes.”

“I like it.”

“Ah, thank you.” She looks away placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“When will Mr. Wolf be here?” she glances at the hotel room door.

Marvin takes of his jacket and drapes it over a chair. “Did Mr. Wolf tell you about the appointment?”

She shakes her head. “Not much. Just a company engagement. Dinner and drinks. I’m just supposed to look nice.”

“You look very nice.” Marvin sits next to her. Her hands tighten on her knees as she remains still. “You will make my business partners very jealous with such a pretty thing by my side.”

“And for doing this I will get paid $1000 right?”

“That’s right.” Marvin offers a half-smile and places a large hand just above her knee.

Ashley squeaks and moves away from the touch. “I don’t think that’s part of the arrangement,” she fidgets even more, but remains in place.

“You’re right, pretty thing, my apologies.”

The relief is clear on her face as Marvin stands back up.

Ashley suddenly shakes her head. “Is the AC on? It’s a little warm.”

“Yes its working fine.”

“Maybe I’m just nervous.”

Marvin smiles and it’s a smile that makes Ashkey sink into the mattress just a little. “Mr. Crosby I don’t feel so well.”

“Poor pretty thing.” Marvin approaches and touches Ashley’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm, pretty, perhaps you are just overheated. Your blouse may be too tight.”

“My blouse? Are you sure?” She tilts her head.

“Yes. I was almost a doctor didn’t you know? Did a full year of pre-med.”

“You did?” Strands of hair fall over her eyes.

“Yes, yes. Trust me.”

Ashley makes a little ‘o’ with her mouth and unbuttons the top three buttons of her blouse without asking another question. Her breasts pop out, free from the restriction. “That does feels better.” She sighs happily. “But it’s still really warm and I’m a little dizzy.”

“That’s no good, dear.” Marvin pats her head and his fingers are at the rest of the buttons, quickly unbuttoning all of them and pulling open her blouse. “You must get some air dear to help the dizziness.”

“Thank you Mr. Marvin.” Ashley smiles and takes a deep breath, her breasts rising and seeming plump and full.

Ashley squirms and blinks, her eyes unfocusing. She raises her skirt just above her thighs. “It’s still really warm, Mr. Marvin.”

“Lie down, pretty. That will make you feel better.”

Ashley obeys. Resting her back on the King sized bed.

“Let me help you, poor pretty thing.” Marvin’s fingers press into her thighs right at the edge of her skirt, slowly pushing the hem higher and higher to reveal tight pink panties.

“Do you feel better?”

“No.” Ashley squirms on the bed, her eyes glistening with tears. “It feels hot. I think I’m sick.”

“Let me try something and tell me if it makes you feel better.”

“What?”

Without warning Marvin spreads her legs as far as they would go. Ashley yelps, raising her head to see and moaning when Marvin rubs her pussy through her panties. “What are you doing?” She asks as her breathing speeds up. Her skin is flushed, her breathing ragged. Marvin slips fingers past the cotton and starts fingering her ignoring her screams. “Not there please! This can’t be treatment.”

Marvin chuckles.”That’s what I love about street bitches like you. You’re all dumb as bricks. Only good for breeding.”

Ashley’s tries to sit up but Marvin climbs onto the bed, using one hand to pin her down. He removes his clothes hastily. His fat dick throbbing. He flips Ashley and pushes her face into the mattress as he pulls off her blouse and unhooks her bra. Her tits bounce when he flips her over again and pulls her panties down her legs.

Ashley tries to push him away, but he’s too big and too heavy. He pins her down and she cries out for air.

The fat head of his dick pushes into the folds of her pussy, rubbing only twice before pressing against her vagina.

“Please, Mr. Marvin.” Ashley cries out. “I want to go home.”

“You _are_ home, pretty thing.” Marvin starts pushing inside her. Opening her tight hole. “I paid for you tonight and you are mine.” Ashley’s mouth opens and she screams. Her vagina spread open by the large dick. Marvin covers her mouth, putting his heavy weight against her and pushing in and out of her with desperate shaky thrusts. “Fuck that drug really makes your body heat up.” He grunts. “Such a fucking tight bitch. I’m going to breed you.”

Ashley’s cries as she tries to form words. She begs and moans, her small hands powerless to push away the heavyset man.

Marvin spams suddenly and he makes a sound like a dying animal as he cums inside her.

“Pretty thing. Pretty thing.” He groans into her ear. Licking the warm earlobe.

Ashley doesn’t say anything anymore. Just lies there. He body shivering. Marvin pulls out of her pussy and spurts the last of his orgasm on her tits and chest. “You shake so lovely, pretty thing. I hope you’re pregnant with my child now.”

The door opens and in walks a tall, nicely dressed man with golden brown hair.

“Mr. Wolf!” Marvin grins and sits on the bed. He pulls Ashley on his lap and props her up against his chest. “She was perfect.” Marvin squeezes Ashley’s right breast as he spreads her pussy wide so Mr. Wolf can see the cum dripping down.

“Glad you enjoyed your purchase.” Mr. Wolf removes his hat, his blue eyes firm. “But you’re time is up, Mr. Crosby. The price has been amended as the contract indicates.”

“Sure sure.” Marvin tosses Ashley aside and let’s her fall back down on the mattress. “It’s always about money for sick perverts like us.” He stands up, picks up his clothes from the floor and dresses sloppily. Making his way out of the room passing by Mr. Wolf. “You will call me in three weeks correct?”

“As per the contract.”

“Happy to do business with you.” Marvin nods once before leaving. He doesn't even bother looking at Ashley again.

Mr. Wolf licks his lips and calmly walks towards the bed. Watches and tilts his head at the girl lying there. “He’s gone.”

Ashley blinks once, her eyes finding Mr. Wolf. She sits up and stretches out her arms above her head, glancing down at her body. “Ugh, nasty fat man cum.”

Mr. Wolf heads to the bathroom, grabs a towel and soaks it with warm water as Ashley hops off the bed and stretches out some more. “Here.” She grabs the towel glancing as Mr. Wolf sits on the chair and watches her.

“How much was the price amended for this defenseless pretty thing?” She laughs, running the towel slowly over her breasts, cleaning off the drying cum.

“Ten grand to fuck you. Another ten to rape you. Another five to cum inside and breed you.” Mr. Wolf smirks. “You took the birth control right?”

Ashley glances at the man in the chair. Letting the towel roll down her body as she struts toward him. “I am not stupid, Max.” She straddles Max’s hips. “Like I would ever have that pig’s brat,” she grabs his face and kisses him deeply as he places his hands on her bare hips, pressing fingers into her skin. “You’re the only one I will allow to pump me with babies,” she bites Max’s lip. “I will carry all of your babies.”

Max grinds into her, his erection straining inside his pants against her crotch. “Are you sure you want this perverted freak to fill you with babies?”

“Yes.” Ashley grinds into his erection as she reaches between them to unbuckle his belt. “Nothing compares to you, daddy.”

Max grins and kisses her. Their tongues twisting hungrily as Max reaches down and spreads her vagina so Marvin’s cum flows out of her body. “I think I need to reclaim what’s mine.” He teases the used pussy some more with his fingers.

Ashley bites down on Max’s lip and frees his cock before pushing back and standing up. She takes a minute to enjoy the look of pure want on Max’s eyes. Feel the trickle of Marvin’s cum down her legs. She leans back on the bed, spreading her legs wide and spreading her pussy open with her fingers. “Take what’s yours then,” she thrusts up once.

Max growls and pins her down quickly. His cock testing the tightness a brief moment before sinking in.

Ashley cries out his name. Her body shivering beneath his weight.

“Are you mine?” Max asks grinding into her depths with slow thrusts.

“Yes.” Ashley mewls as his cock pushes against her womb.

“And you will carry all my children?”

“Yes!”

A smirk. “That’s my girl.”

Max goes deeper inside.

Ashley screams.

They fuck until the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/mykafl


End file.
